Old Lackson Stories
by Spazzumtard
Summary: Here is a collection of my old stories. Housekeeping, First Kiss, Happy Birthday, and Truth or Dare. All Lackson, All rated K.
1. Housekeeping

**Jackson/Lilly. Rating: K - [3/5/08]**

Lilly dialed her cell phone and kicked her foot again. It rang three times before she heard anything else. "You've reached the Stewarts residence; we're not here right now so please say whatever you want from us and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. –BEEP–."

Lilly sighed and hung up her phone. Miley would see that she'd called and would call her back. She passed the house; looking in the window as she did. She did a double-take.

It was a mess. Cushions were on the floor, plates were piled up in the sink, trash was strewn all over, and even the guitars weren't in their place. Only one was where it should be. One was on the piano, one was laying against the back of the couch, and the other…wasn't seeable.

Instantly her phone had returned to her ear dialing Miley's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Miley? I have a question. What did your house look like when you left? …where are you anyway? You said you'd be home today."

"Oh, hey Lilly. Yeah, we had to go to a last minute Hannah thing…I feel like ripping my hair out, but that would take the wig with it and, well, bad idea. As for the house…don't remind me. Total mess…and not even Jackson's fault. That's the problem with summer; we're too busy. Why?"

Lilly sighed in relief. "Oh, I was on my way over and you didn't answer, so I was going to pass by on the way to the beach and saw through your window. Making sure you weren't robbed or anything…that'd be even worse than bad."

Miley groaned through the phone. "Yeah, no robbery…except of our time. I don't know how we're going to get it all cleaned up… I hate fall cleaning. Oh, I have to go. Hannah's needed." Lilly could almost hear her rolling her eyes and did the same. As much as Miley tried to show she didn't mind being normal, it didn't really hide the fact she sometimes wished she was always Hannah, all the time. Lilly was sure if she had a choice, she'd choose to be Hannah instead of Miley.

"Okay then, call—" the phone went dead; though just before it did she could hear Miley telling her dad to hold onto it. Lilly snapped shut her phone and plopped down on a bench. She looked back in the direction of the Stewart's house and clenched her hands. Even though it never showed through in her behavior, Lilly Truscott was what you would call a clean-freak. She bit her lip with a frown.

Suddenly she had an idea. Her eyes cleared and she reached for her phone again. She redialed Miley's phone, hoping against hope that—

"Hello?" the old cowboy's voice answered and Lilly did a small mental happy dance.

"Hi Mr. Stewart! It's Lilly."

"Hi Lilly, Miley's busy at the moment, she'll have to call you back."

"Oh no, Mr. Stewart, I called to talk to you."

Suspicion laced his voice. "What for?"

"Well, I called Miley earlier to complain about something my parents are making me do—and to ask about your house being in total shambles—but I never got around to telling her about it. You see, they want me to get a summer job, but I had no idea what I could possibly do until…I saw your house…"

"What about my house?"

Lilly grinned. "No offence or anything, but its Jackson's room all over." She could hear him agree. "Well, I was thinking…how would you like me to work for you?"

There was a pause. "What?"

Lilly sighed. "I would clean your house for pay. I'd be like your housekeeper…actually, I would be your housekeeper."

Robby Ray still couldn't seem to get it around his head. "You want a job…cleaning? You're a teenager."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm a clean-freak…badly."

There was another silence and Lilly hoped he was considering it. Finally when he spoke again she had to hold in a squeal. "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

She smiled brightly. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, but…feel like doing a trial run? I want to know what I'm getting into."

"Yeah sure…how?"

"There's a spare key to the back door under the front porch chair cushion. The one in the corner."

Lilly frowned, slightly confused. "You have a key to the backdoor in the front?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…" She shook her head. "Well, when you get home, you'll be coming home to a clean house…I think. Depends on how much I actually get done…"

"I'll settle for the kitchen and living area…can you do that?"

Lilly smiled. "Of course! If you approve, you can hire me to clean house all summer…bedrooms, bathrooms, and everything else! Okay? Bye!"

As soon as she had hung up, she twisted around on her skateboard and booked it to the pigsty of a house. She found the key quickly and ran around to the back; leaving her skateboard on the cushion. Once she had made it inside, she replaced the key and brought her skateboard inside, dumping it onto the couch. First things first: dishes.

Miley yawned. She had to wake up early to get to that stupid Hannah thing (which wasn't actually stupid, she was just too tired to care) and all she wanted to do now was take a nap. She hit her head against the headrest in her dad's car; but he didn't even turn to look at her to ask 'what's wrong, Bud?' She frowned, confused, but shook it off. Instead, she leaned the chair back so she could lay down and took her wig off once she was out of sight of the other cars.

Robby Ray wanted to see what Lilly had done to his house. Somehow he just couldn't see the tomboyish girl as a clean-freak. Quite honestly, he half expected the dishes to only be partially done and her crashed asleep on the couch or watching tv. However, when he pulled into the driveway behind Jackson's car; the frozen body of his son standing in the doorway almost seemed like a good sign. Miley was sleeping in the passenger seat and he reached over to wake her.

Groggily, she lifted the seat back to where it used to be and stepped out of the car, stretching as she did so. She walked up the porch and raised an eyebrow at Jackson staring at the house in shock. "Yeah, it's a mess. You honestly shouldn't be so shocked since it looks like your—" she trailed off after pushing him out of the way and seeing what had happened to the living room.

It was spotless. Not even one little crumb could be seen—not that you really could see crumbs very well anyway. Everything was in its place and, here's the biggest thing of all—it even smelled clean. Not just like a cleaning scent masking the actual odor, but it was a clean smell. "What. The. Hay?"

"Hay is for horses—I'd think you'd know that better than me," a joking voice said and everyone turned to stare at the girl coming from the back porch. Lilly grinned up at Robby Ray when he came in giving a low whistle. "So, you like?" she asked, gesturing with her hands around the room. "I was sweeping the back porch clean of sand when I heard you guys pulling in."

Miley and Jackson stared at their father when he nodded and gave the area a much closer inspection. "You did a great job. I was thinking about it and…how's two hundred a week?"

Lilly's jaw dropped. "Really? That's more than I expected! Much more!"

Robby shrugged and mockingly leaned closer; speaking in a stage whisper, "Well, Miley's not as organized as she says…and, well, then there's Jackson."

Lilly laughed brightly. "That's great! What days do you want me here?"

Miley and Jackson just followed the conversation like watching a tennis match. "Four days a week okay?"

Lilly nodded. "I feel better about the money knowing its fifty dollars a day…" She tilted her head. "I don't really know why…" She shrugged. "I'll be back tomorrow to finish; but for now I gotta get home." She waved and grabbed her skateboard. "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Miley turned on her dad. "Now what?"

Robby Ray grinned. "Lilly's our new housekeeper for the summer. You know how we're so busy that the house gets so badly messy; well, she offered to clean it as a summer job." He grabbed a cookie out of the jar, toasting his kids with it. "I'm going to go take a nap now. Bye."

Miley watched her dad nearly skip up the stairs and let out a loud groan before following his lead. She was still dead tired even though she was shocked. No one noticed Jackson hadn't moved from his spot of watching where Lilly had disappeared.

Lilly spun around Hannah's newly organized closet, listening to her iPod blaring in her ears. She beamed at the finished project and left the room. Miley's room was also spotless, looking like a hotel room when you're just checking in…or a TV character's room. Either works. She skipped out into the hallway and froze. Jackson's door was closed, seemingly mocking her with thoughts of what could possibly be behind that door. She had been putting it off for as long as she could, but the house was clean and there was nothing else to do.

Groaning, she raised a shaking hand and opened the door a crack. Gagging, she instantly shut it. How can anyone even live in that? she wondered. Her eyes brightened with an idea and she ran down the stairs, stopping long enough to grab her skateboard and lock the door before rolling away.

When she returned, she had a small bag from Home Depot. She dumped her stuff on the couch and dug through the bag. Finding what she was looking for, she left the bag with her skateboard and donned the (slightly cheap) air mask around her face; hoping it would keep the odor out of her nose. She took the pair of swimming goggles she had picked up from her house as she passed from around her neck and fixed them over her eyes. Looking like something that you'd find in Ghostbuster's or something, she determinedly walked up the stairs to her doom—I mean, Jackson's room.

Experimenting, she opened the door and took a deep breath. Nothing. Grinning behind the mask, she skipped inside and stopped. Where the heck do I start?

Deciding the closet had to be done so it could air out while she cleaned the rest of the room, she grabbed a pair of tongs (why he had them in his room was beyond her) and a baseball bat, ready to take on whatever was living in there. With a battle cry that honestly should never be heard by human ears ever, she flung open the doors with the tongs and smashed the bat on a pile of clothes that was in the middle of the floor. She kept her eyes closed, forcing herself to believe the squeaks she heard was only her imagination and not mice that were now abandoning the room and the crazed blonde human girl.

Hitting it seven more times for good measure, she picked up each piece of clothing one by one with the tongs and tossed them out on the bed (the only relatively clean area in the whole room). After the closet was completely emptied, she left the room to get a fan. She was honestly surprised at how well her masks were working when she removed it from her nose and breathed in the fresh air of the bottom floor. Well, at least fresh compared to where she had recently vacated. Finding a fan under the stairs, she once again donned her mask and goggles and reentered the room.

Little by little, the room got cleaner. She took all the clothes and wrapped them in the blanket on the bed, heaving it downstairs, touching it as little as possible. Basically throwing everything she could into the washer (besides whites, jeans, and the blanket), she sighed, wanting to crumble and not go back to that death-room. You can't make me! But you've gotten so far! Please don't make me! I'm not going to make you, because you are going to finish it anyway no matter what we say. Stupid brain.

With reluctant steps, she walked back up. The room still stank, but not as bad. She had left the window open and stuck the fan in front of it (pointing slightly more towards the closet) so it would air out the room faster than it would with just the window. She pulled on some rubber gloves and trashed everything with mold, 'raisins', and anything waaaaay past its expiration date. She had to go through five large black garbage bags before everything trash-worthy was gone, but the room was almost clean with all the trash and the clothes gone. There wasn't much left on the floor.

Next thing she did was strip the bed. However, when she picked up the pillow, she was surprised to find a thin book underneath. Picking it up, she found Jackson's name on the top written in permanent marker. Biting her lip, she fingered the edge as another internal battle took place. I wonder… You shouldn't look; it's probably personal. But…I'm curious. What could possibly be in here? Somehow I doubt it's a journal—it's too thin—and therefore not interesting. I guess you're right. She sighed and put the book on the now clean night-stand and resumed stripping the bed.

After switching the now finished washer clothes into the dryer and dumping the sheets into the washer (putting a little more soap than should be necessary), she took a set of sheets from the hall closet—a pale blue color that was the only non-girly set out of the seven in there. After she was done with the bed, she put the book back under the pillow and promptly forgot about it for the rest of the day.

She had just put the vacuum away when she heard a door slam downstairs. Grabbing everything that was hers, she walked down to see who it was—and to go home; she was tired from a full day's work. It was Jackson home from Rico's. "Hey Jackson!"

The sandy-haired boy leapt out of his skin (not literally) and spun in midair. "Lilly? What are you doing here? You completely freaked me out!"

She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "I just finished cleaning the whole upstairs!" She through her arms out as if it were some huge accomplishment and deserved some applause…which, quite frankly, it was and she did. Clap people! (Audience applauds Lilly's major triumph) She put her arms down. "Oh, you're window's open and there's a fan in there to help air out your room. It'll probably actually smell decent by night time."

He froze. "You…cleaned my room too?" he asked, seemingly afraid of the answer.

Lilly nodded slowly. "Yeah…it's what I'm getting paid to do." She trailed off. "You know, you don't have a lot of stuff now that there's no more trash in there," she said, not really looking at him.

Jackson squirmed slightly and she focused back on him. "Did…did you find a book…?"

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, but I put it back under your pillow after I changed your sheets. Actually…they're probably done in the washer now." She started to go towards the laundry room when Jackson stopped her.

"Did you open it?" he asked. Lilly cocked her head—he had the cornered-animal face going on.

"No…I was curious, but my brain convinced me it was probably personal and such." She fully faced him again. "What's in it?"

Jackson's face turned slightly red—not the kind of red it would be if it were a playboy magazine, but the kind of red that was a subtle blush…the kind you get around a crush or a child that you accidently knocked over at the park. "Nothing! Or, well…nothing you'd care about." He shifted his weight. "I'm going to go look at my room and see what you did…" And with that he was sprinting up the stairs like his pants were on fire.

Lilly's eyes followed him up the stairs until he was out of sight and they narrowed. As she walked into the laundry room to fold Jackson's shirts, dry the sheets, and start a load of jeans; she had a thought. Next time I'm here to clean…I'm so looking in that book.

As night reached its peak, Lilly tossed and turned in her bed so much the covers had fallen to the floor a couple times. As she reached down to grab them for the fourth time that night, she thought, What could that book be? This thought had been in her mind for the past two days. That's the problem with weekends; both her and Jackson had them off. She couldn't go into his room to look at the book without looking suspicious…

Monday…Tomorrow is Monday. I can look then.

She leaned back on her bed, her head hitting the pillow rather harshly. What is in that book!

Suddenly she sat up again. Why the heck to I care? I mean…it's just Jackson… His slightly pink face as he looked at her Friday popped into her mind. Was he blushing? Why? It was only me… She shook her head free of these thoughts and laid back flat on the bed. Okay Lilly, sleep. You can think tomorrow.

And that's what she did. When she woke up in the morning, she couldn't remember any dreams she may have had that night, but she did remember the thoughts that had plagued her so late. Wearily, she took a shower and got dressed, finally done and ready for the new day around noon. She went downstairs and found a note from her mom saying she'd be home late. Shrugging it off, she grabbed an apple from the fridge, her keys (now being trusted enough to have a set of the Stewart's keys on her own keyring), and her cell phone; she set off for her job. It wasn't all that hot out and she decided to enjoy the sun with a nice walk.

As she walked, she started thinking. What if someone comes home while I'm looking at the book? I know! I'll save Jackson's room for last that way I can always say it was messy and have time to look at the book after I'm done cleaning! Lilly, you're brilliant! After letting herself in, she practically zoomed through the rooms downstairs, finishing in record time. Then she went upstairs. She had to stop herself from going into Jackson's room nearly every time she passed it. But finally, she found herself in front of his door with butterflies in her stomach. After a brief inner battle with herself, she opened the door and blinked in shock.

It was still clean! Of course, there were a couple pieces of clothes on the floor, but he had no hamper. Note to self, ask Mr. Stewart to get him a hamper. She rushed those down the stairs, gave the room a onceover with the vacuum, and went to the bed. It was unmade, but she couldn't stop herself from picking up the pillow.

Nothing was there.

With a sad frown, she set the pillow back (in its proper place) and started straightening the sheets. That's when she saw it. One of the sheets were tucked under the mattress…and not the upper mattress like usual, but the lower mattress where no sheets go. With a smirk, she heaved both up slightly and practically started glowing. She found it! Time to happy dance.

After fixing the bed, she sat cross-legged on it with the book in her lap; once again debating on if she was going to open it or not. Finally she decided—she had told herself she was going to look at it and she was. Who cares about what Jackson would think if he knew? Which he never would…so don't you tell him.

She closed her eyes as she lifted to cover. Slowly, she opened her right eye just slightly…and her jaw fell open in shock. Jackson…has a…scrapbook

Yes, my dear readers. It is a scrapbook. Who'd've thought?

The first page was filled with pictures of himself as a child growing older. The next was family along with a full-body photo of his mom. With a sad smile, Lilly turned the page again. This time there was a set of three pages of his old friends from Tennessee. The next page was just full of his mom. Lilly guessed that this was after she had died.

Then it grew more interesting—pictures of Miley as Hannah onstage; him and his friends in Malibu; Miley, Oliver, and herself… She was about to turn another page when something caught her eye. It was a picture of her, yes, but there was something odd about it. It took a while of staring at the picture to figure out what it was, and when she did she nearly dropped the book in shock.

Her picture was in a heart.

Her chest constricted at the same time that her heart started going overtime. She forced the feeling away. That doesn't mean anything. It's probably just so the picture would fit… But she highly doubted that theory, as her picture was the biggest one on the page—like he had put it on first and fitted the others around it.

A car pulled into the driveway and her head snapped up. Instantly she was lifting the mattresses again, sticking the book exactly where she found it, and straightened the blankets where she had sat. Everything was in place; nothing was missing, nothing was dirty…just as it should be.

The why did she feel something was off?

It was the only day Hannah was free for the week; so Miley called an emergency movie night. When Lilly got there, she was surprised to see Oliver was already there—usually he was late to these things and they had to wait for him before starting the movie. As she strolled through the door—shouting to all she had arrived—she was confused when Miley and Oliver seemingly jumped away from each other.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley greeted. "What movie you up to? We can't decide."

A voice cut in before Lilly could answer. "I think you guys should watch the Bourne series…you know I'm going to join you anyway." Lilly's stomach flipped when Jackson came over and plopped down on the couch, knocking Oliver to the floor.

Shaking away the thoughts, she tried to act normal. "I believe she asked me; 'Jacksonator'," she said with a smirk. He merely shrugged in response. "I think I'm in the mood for a nice romantic comedy—" She was cut off by the groans from the guys. "I'm just kidding," much to Mileys annoyance. "Although I do want something funny… Who's up for Pirates?"

They were half-way into the second movie before Oliver stated he needed to get home. Lilly didn't care, she was watching. It was her favorite part—the water-wheel. Miley got up as well, to walk him to the door, she said. Lilly scoffed—like he couldn't find it himself. Jackson hadn't moved either except to rest an arm on the back of the couch—behind Lilly, though she tried her best to ignore that fact.

By the time the third movie was almost over, Lilly was asleep on Jackson's shoulder, only waking up enough to walk up the stairs to Miley's room before crashing like a bird hitting a window—she had to get away from these weird Southern sayings before she went insane…or, at least more insane than she already was…

When Lilly arrived at the Stewart's house, she was surprised to see Robby Ray there. Instead of unlocking the door (there seemed to be no point) or knocking, she just walked right in. "Hi Mr. Stewart! What are you doing here?"

He smiled up at her. "There's no business that needs to be taken care of and I figured I'd take the day off. Do you want some help cleaning?" he asked, getting up from the couch.

Lilly smiled. "Sure; pick a room, any room." Robby Ray grinned and looked around the lower floor while Lilly was thinking (the horror!). "Where's Miley?"

Robby Ray answered distractedly; still thinking of what room he most likely wouldn't have to do much with—he was paying this girl 50 bucks a day; he was going to take advantage of that fact. "She went somewhere with Oliver today… mall or movie or something…How about I do the laundry?"

Lilly, who was slightly stunned that Miley had gone somewhere with Oliver without even mentioning it to her—let alone the fact that Hannah was free today—shook her head and smirked. "You just want to be able to watch TV or play your guitars but still be able to say you're working." Robby Ray looked sheepishly at her. "That's okay; I've found it's easier to work alone anyway."

As she skipped over to the kitchen to start working, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Miley and Oliver…?

It couldn't be…right?

She bit her lip and waited for Robby Ray to come back to the living room. When he did, she asked, "Why did Miley and Oliver go to the mall or movie or whatever?"

He looked up at her even though she wasn't facing him. "Since Miley had today off; she figured she'd take the free time and go on a date. I think I'm going to go out for a run. I'll be back in an hour or so…"

Lilly had frozen and barely heard him. Date? Since when? Why didn't they tell me? Maybe because you'd probably over react? Oh please, they fit good together…I approved even before Oliver found out Miley was Hannah. Then what's your theory? You shot down mine. I don't have one yet…I'll have to get back to you. You do that, cause I'm curious…

Lilly put down the scrubber she was using to clean the stove. "I've officially gone insane…cart me off to the asylum right now." She shook her head (she seems to do that a lot, doesn't she?) and pushed play on her mental stereo, dancing around the kitchen as she sang her favorite song in her mind.

I like to live like I'm in a cartoon  
Yes I'm chasing you all around the room  
I beatcha, beatcha brains out, that's how I flirt  
Oh it's a vicious little game but no one gets hurt  
- Cartoon by Skye Sweetnam (Seriously, check it out…such a Lilly song)

The house was finished quickly, since she only needed to give it a once-over. It couldn't really get messy in less than one day. She was done even before Robby Ray had returned from his run, though perhaps the Ice Cream music she heard a little bit ago had something to do with it… Shrugging, she left the house, leaving a sticky paper on the door to tell Robby Ray she was done so he wouldn't think she was kidnapped or something.

She headed out to the beach; passing Rico's where Jackson was having a rather slow day. She waved to him as she passed, but the smile on her face was strained. Finding a clear spot on the beach where she could watch the waves crash against the shore, she decided that the thoughts that had taken over her brain could run amok all they wanted. Miley and Oliver deserved each other…she just still couldn't figure out why she was left in the dark.

She turned at the sound of someone sitting next to her. "You must have perfect timing or something cause I just got off," the person said while sitting down. He grinned and handed her a smoothie. "Tell Jackson what's wrong."

She accepted the smoothie gratefully. Mmm, strawberry coconut…my favorite. "Your dad said something earlier that got me thinking…"

"Oh the horror!" Jackson exclaimed. "Lilly's thinking, alert the Feds!" She giggled and pushed him. "I'm just kidding. What'd he say that made you use your brain more than normal?"

She shook her head and watched the surf, unsure if she should spill or not. Do it! Why? How else are you going to find out what's going on? Shut up. I'm not talking, I'm thinking. There's a difference. Lilly ignored her inner thoughts and sighed. "Do you know what's going on with Miley and Oliver?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

Lilly shrugged. "They just…they seem to be together a lot…"

Jackson's jaw fell open. After a few moments, Lilly decided he wasn't going to close it and reached over to do it for him. Once it was firmly reattached to his skull, he shook his head. "They never told you?" he asked in shock, continuing as if she wasn't really there. "What the heck is wrong with them?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, confused.

Jackson shifted. "Um, well…they're…dating."

It was Lilly's turn to stare at him in shock. "Say what?"

He started talking again, but she wasn't paying much attention—suddenly everything was falling into place. She shook her head and Jackson trailed off. "You're not even hearing me, are you?"

She snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh, no. Sorry…"

Jackson shook it off. "It's okay; it must be quite a shock…"

Lilly nodded. "Considering that I just learned that my two best friends had been lying to me, yeah it is." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you… I think I just need some time."

She made to stand up but found a hand in front of her. Looking up, she cocked her head. How'd he stand up so fast? She took his hand and stood up; finding herself closer to him than she expected. He was taller than she had originally thought—usually is seemed like he was about her height; but he had a few inches on her. She looked up at him as he smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reason why…"

She could only nod and watched with wide eyes as he let go of her hand and starting walking towards his car. Somehow her bottom lip found a place between her teeth and she bent down for her smoothie… Are you starting to like him? No! He's Miley's brother. You're point? …again, I don't have one… He's very nice looking; you have to give him that. Okay, I'll admit I agree…but I don't like him…

Her eyebrow's furrowed. "Do I?" She looked down at the hand that he had held to help her up…and beamed. Okay, I do, you win. I always do. Shaking her head, she started for home with a spring in her step and a huge smile on her face.

Lilly couldn't get the beach moment out of her head all night—therefore, she was barely awake the next day. I don't want to go clean…too tired. And if you don't? where will that leave you? Probably jobless. Mr. Stewart wouldn't fire me… But she got up anyway. After forcing herself to complete her morning cycle, she groggily started for the Stewarts residence.

As she walked up to the door, she was surprised to find it was open. Sticking her head in, she saw Jackson in the kitchen facing away from her. Her eyes widened and she ducked back outside before he could see her to gather her wits. What is he doing here? He's supposed to be at work! She didn't get an answer.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and greeted the boy now a seemingly constant in her thoughts. "Hey Jackson!" He didn't even jump…bummer. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He grinned at her and she felt her stomach flip. "Hey Lilly. I'm just grabbing something to eat before heading out. I have the noon shift today—I think he's punishing me…"

She smirked. "Well, that's Rico for ya."

He nodded. "True…" There was a small pause between them until Jackson's eyes lit up. "Guess what!"

Lilly smiled curiously. "What?"

"I found out why Miley and Oliver are being tightlipped."

Lilly's eyes widened and she pulled herself onto a bar stool across from him. "Ooh! Do tell."

One of his eyebrows rose. "You're not upset about it anymore?"

Lilly snickered at a small joke only she knew. "I figured I can have so much fun teasing them…until they tell me, that is. Then I'll have other ways to tease them."

Jackson started laughing. "There's the Lilly we all know and love." She forced down a blush. "Anyway, Miley says that she hasn't told you yet because they don't want you to feel like a 'third wheel'. I think it's a silly reason, but if you're going to torture them…" he trailed off with an evil smirk on his face.

Lily thought it over. "I guess it makes sense…but now it's going to be double torture." At his confused glance, she explained. "I thought them good together ever since they met."

That seemed to make sense to him. He looked at the clock and, with wide eyes, swallowed the last of his sandwich. "I gotta go before Rico makes me do more hours. I have a short shift during the busiest hours. Joy," he said, finishing sarcastically. "Later!"

She waved after him, watching him until he was gone from sight. With a dreamy grin, she got up and grabbed the dishes Jackson used to make his sandwich. After dishes were done, she vacuumed every room in the house. It was the end of the month, so she was doing a full cleanup. She turned up the radio so it would fill the whole house while she washed windows and dusted.

Jackson's room again was saved for last. It was finally fresh smelling without any of the under-scent of the old room. She danced around the room to the music floating up from downstairs after the windows were done, dusting everything in sight; sometimes using the duster as a guitar. She had to grab a step ladder to get the top shelves of the closet though…but she never really finished them.

A small stack of his scrapbook pages caught her eyes and she pulled them over so she could look at them. Her eyes widened at what she saw—pages upon pages of her…just her. They all had a sweet little quote somewhere on it. "If it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?" was under a picture of her grinning at something outside of the page with a smoothie in her hand. Another picture—of her at the beach with messed up surfer hair and no makeup—had the caption "So perfect…"

She nearly fell from the step ladder when she saw one of her with tears in her eyes and mascara running down her cheeks in the dance dress from when Matt stood her up for the dance. This one said "You're still beautiful as you cry…but if it was up to me, you'd never shed another tear." Her heart warmed at that one—it was just too sweet. There were tons of smaller pictures all over the pages too—of her as Lola, in her movie jammies, skateboarding though the door, and everything else you could ever imagine.

However, as much as those were shocking, nothing could prepare her for the last page she had. It was unfinished and only had one picture on it, but it was still very surprising. This was the only one that also had him in it—a picture of the most recent movie night when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head lightly against hers. It was too bad the music was on so loud she never heard the car pull into the driveway.

Lilly stared at the page. Jackson…likes me…? Took you that long looking through these pages? You know what, I'm getting really sick and—

"What are you doing?"

She started and let out a screech as she fell. She clamped her eyes shut, bracing for the pain of the floor. But it never came. Instead she landed on something…that let out a grunt as they both fell to the floor. Cautiously, she opened one eye. Jackson's face was of that of pain until his eyes met Lilly's. Both of them just stared; neither moving. Their faces were close enough that their noses were touching and she could feel his breath against her lips. Both of their cheeks were tinged with a soft pink…the Crush Blush.

In a whisper almost too soft to hear, Jackson asked again, "What were you doing?"

That seemed to break at least part of the spell. She blinked a few times, trying to dig up an answer of sorts, but his blue eyes had made her brain turn to mush. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Finally she was able to put some words together. "You're too good for me," she whispered even softer then he had.

"What?"

She felt tears forming behind her eyes. "You're too good for me!" she sobbed. "You're sweet and kind and deserve someone your age, not some freshman tomboy who can't even tell that her best friends are dating!" The tears were falling now, making a wet spot on his shoulder, but she didn't care.

Slowly, Jackson sat up and just held her in his lap as she cried. After a while, she started to just shudder—no longer making noises—and he started to speak again. " 'If it was up to me…you'd never shed another tear'."

She pulled away from his shoulder and stared at him. He only smiled softly and wiped her tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs. With a gasp, she started shaking again, though this time with laughter. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as she giggled. "You really are much too good for me," she whispered.

He pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes. "Now that's one thing we agree on," he said with a teasing smirk, hoping for a laugh—which he got.

"I'm sure we agree on more than just that," she replied.

"How about the fact that we like each other? Do we agree on that?"

She beamed. "Oh, that I agree with whole-heartedly."

He thought for a moment. "What about…the ability to use this in the teasing of Miley and Oliver?"

She thought it over and smirked evily. "Ooh, thoughts."

He tapped her on the nose. "No evil plotting without me in the know."

She tilted her head. "How are you going to get me to tell you?"

He leaned closer. "I promise you, I have my ways."

And—as I wanted to end this story in the first place—with that, he kissed her. And, as promised, he used this way to pry out her thoughts on more than just this one occasion.

The End!


	2. First Kiss

**Jackson/Lilly. Rating: K - [5/10/08]**

Lilly groaned. Today was so not her day. Not only had she found out that Miley and Oliver have finally decided to open their eyes and start dating, she had to see them kissing! She didn't know what was worse. Knowing that both her best friends have found their significant other, or that they've already kissed someone.

She stomped out towards the beach, not even stopping to wave to Jackson who was just finishing up at Rico's. When she figured she was far enough, she glanced around and, after finding no one was around, crumpled to the ground.

Of course, to make this into what we all want to read, she missed one person.

She started drawing designs in the sand, deep in thought, so it wasn't much of a shock that she freaked out when a shadow fell over her and her sand designs. Spinning around, she raised the stick she was using in a (rather measly) defense against her, um, scarer.

"Jackson! You scared me half to death!" she shouted at the older boy.

He merely chuckled and knelt down next to her. "Sorry about that. What's got you, oh Queen of Random and Hyperness, all depressed?"

She sighed and flopped on her back. Throwing an arm over her eyes, she mumbled her answer.

"What?"

The arm was removed from her face and she looked up at him defiantly, as if daring him to laugh. "Miley and Oliver are dating and I've never been kissed."

Jackson stared at her for a moment before he couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. Landing on all fours next to her, he gasped for air. She glared at him and rested against her elbows, waiting for him to get control of himself again.

Five minutes later found Jackson wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and Lilly smiling up into the sun with her eyes closed ignoring him. She didn't see Jackson look her over and when he finally spoke, his eyes were already fastened on hers. "I'm going to guess that the whole 'Miley Oliver' thing isn't what had you depressed...?"

Lilly cracked a small smile and shook her head. She didn't trust her voice—Jackson's eyes were so...drownable...

Jackson grinned himself and stood, offering a hand down to Lilly. She mentally shrugged and took it, using his help to stand up.

Something she wasn't prepared for was him looking straight into her eyes, his nose not even three inches from her own. He grabbed her other hand with his free one and brought them both around his neck. "Your arms go here when you're kissing a guy. His goes around your waist." He did as he said and she could barely breathe.

He seemed to sense that and grinned mischievously. "One of the most common mistakes a pair make is face position. Usually you would tilt your head to the right, but every once in a while someone will come along that you have to tilt left for." His hands left her waist and came up to her cheeks, tilting them at the right angle. He didn't return his hands to her waist, rather liking the feel of her warm face beneath the palms of his hands.

The only movements she had made independently was a single harsh gulp and an involuntary lick to her lips—an action that drew Jackson's attention away from her eyes.

"And now," he whispered, coming ever so slowly. "You just follow your instinct..."

Lilly's eyes fluttered shut at first contact and her brain turned to mush. The only thing she was aware of was the feel of his lips against hers. She didn't hear the soft mews she was making in the back of her throat, nor she she notice her arms tightening ever so slightly around his neck or her hands running through his hair.

Jackson, however, noticed them all...and he did well in the future to remind her of every single thing she did during their many kisses. The only thing she was depressed about now was the fact that she knew none of what he was telling her she did. Every time he kissed her, she lost all contact with the outside world and knew nothing...

It always felt like the first.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Jackson/Lilly. Rating: K - [5/27/08]**

"Jackson, how old are you?"

Jackson looked up at the suddenly asked random question. "Huh?"

Lilly rested her chin on her hand while waiting for her smoothie. "How old are you?"

One sandy-colored eyebrow raised. "Why...?" he asked with caution.

Lilly shrugged, her chin removing itself from her palm. "Well, I know you're a junior and older than Miley, but I don't know how old you are. Like, when's your birthday?"

Jackson blinked in wonderment. Of course, he probably shouldn't have been so surprised because, well, it is Lilly. But still—it was just so random...even from a random person it was still shocking. "Um..." He almost couldn't bring himself to answer. "I'm almost sixteen obviously..."

Lilly tilted her head—she hadn't missed the 'Um...'. "Okay...so when's your birthday?"

Jackson bit his tongue too keep her from seeing his discomfort at being asked such a question. "My birthday...is—" He pressed the smoothie machine button to cover up his answer. He didn't even put voice to his lips moving.

As soon as the smoothie was done, Lilly took a sip from it before setting it aside. "Now, repeat your answer. I'm sure it's not embarrassing—we're still teenagers.

Jackson sighed deeply. "Fine, it just that no one outside my family knows..."

Lilly's eyes widened. "Really?

He nodded slowly.

Lilly blinked in shock. "You're kidding—what about your friends?"

"They don't care—we're all guys. Our conversations pretty much are made of who's the hottest chick in school and how long you can belch."

Lilly didn't even make a face. "You guys haven't grown out of that yet?"

Jackson shrugged. "We're getting there. College comes in and out of it now too..."

Lilly tilted her head again. "Don't you have a best friend? What about Cooper?"

Jackson grinned. "Yeah, he knew, but he never mentioned it..."

Lilly bit her lip nervously. "Well...you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Jackson stared at her—she looked so innocent... "Okay, my birthday is June 16.

"This Wednesday?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. "And how is that embarrassing?"

Jackson chuckled and leaned closer to her ear to whisper his answer. "Because...the year is 1992."

Lilly frowned in thought then leapt back. "So wait, you're supposed to be a Sophmmmm!" Jackson cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

Jackson pulled her face closer to his where she could feel the breath on her cheeks. "Don't say it—I have too much of a rep right now for you to just blow it."

Lilly's face turned red and she was sure he could feel it burning up. She nodded quickly and as soon as her face was free from his grasp, she snatched her smoothie and ran down the beach.

Jackson watched her go and, with a dreamy grin, got back to work.

Jackson wiped up the counter as soon as the last costumer was gone. He was not feeling very happy so when he was rather glad to pick up his bag and leave the small hut. Miley had a Hannah concert which meant neither would be home. Robby had promised they'd celebrate his birthday tomorrow but it wouldn't be the same. Jackson shook his head clear of the thoughts and took his keys from his bag—sticking them into the hole. Or, he tried. something was blocking it.

It was a piece of paper. Unsticking it from his car, he lifted it up into the lamplight to read it.

**You're invited!**

**Time: When you get of work...**

**When: Your birthday**

**Where: The small grove of trees that never seems to be occupied even though everyone knows where it is.**

**Why you should come: Because I say so.**

Jackson nearly flipped his lid. Someone knew! Well, he was just going to go to the grove and set them straight—to make sure whoever it is never tells another soul. Of course, he didn't even know who it was that knew—there was no name—but the handwriting seemed somewhat familiar so it had to be someone he knew. It wasn't Miley or his dad's—besides they were at a Hannah Concert (another reason why it was so slow at Rico's).

He stuck the invite into his shorts pocket and stalked off towards the clearing.

When he got there, he was stunned. The five small insect repellent tiki torches set an unearthly glow on a small table that had a small lantern in the middle (which also added to the unearthlyness of the whole area) and two—only two—disposable paper plates that had the interlocking lids. You know what I mean...

It was the paper sign above the table that said "Happy Birthday" that made it click as to who it was that knew.

He stepped forward closer to the table, not seeing the figure sneak out from the trees and stand behind him. Hands covered his eyes and he jumped slightly. "Guess who," a low, familiar voice whispered in his ear. He couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine.

He reached up and grabbed the person's wrists—gently keeping them in place until he was good and ready to let go—and grinned. "I don't need to guess, Lilly." He took her hands away from his eyes and pulled her around so he could look at her. The glow of the lantern and tiki torches made her hair look like gold and her eyes sparkle even thought they looked almost shy.

"You don't mind?" she asked so softly that if he hadn't been looking at her, he wouldn't have even known she had said anything.

He shook his head. "Actually, I thank you."

Lilly grinned though her eyes revealed she was still shy. "Well, I knew that Miley and your dad wasn't going to be here to help celebrate and I didn't want to go to the concert—not that I could have gone if I wanted to because mom isn't home and she doesn't like me going to concerts without her being home in case I need her. And I didn't know if you were still mad at me for almost shouting out to everyone that you're a year ahead in school and I wanted to make it up to you and I couldn't think of another way to do it so I got all this stuff and the food I made myself. I hope you like it because I don't know what your favorite is because I thought it might be weird to ask Miley what your favorite food is so I made us some pasta with Alfredo sauce and your cake is yellow with chocolate frosting and strawberries and—"

Finally Jackson decided she had talked enough. She had barely taken any breath throughout the whole thing so it was pretty obvious she was nervous about how he'd like it. So, to save her from hyperventilating, he caught her lips with his. He could hear the small squeak she gave at the sudden move but before she did anything else he pulled back. She looked like she had just run a marathon being chased by a ghost because of the way she was panting and how wide her eyes were.

"W-wha...?" was all she could say.

Jackson grinned. "Lilly, I love it. Now, let's eat!" He started for the table but Lilly grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip. When he turned back to her she was still staring off into space. Slowly she turned to look at him and his still grinning face. He stifled a chuckle. "Wow, if I knew that's all it would take to make you speechless I'd've done that months ago."

Lilly's eyes narrowed—a sudden contrast to her wide eyes just a second ago—before they returned to normal and her lips formed into a mischievous smirk. As she walked slowly closer, Jackson's grin never left his face. When she was less than a few inches away, Lilly whispered, "Well, I suggest you do that again...because I'm feeling another dose of pure annoyance coming along..."

Jackson complied—although just before his lips reached hers again, she muttered against his lips, "Happy birthday Jackson."

He grinned. "And a happy birthday it is."


	4. Truth or Dare: A Lackson Conversation

19:00

**Jackson/Lilly. Rating: K - [3/31/08]**

Miley and Lilly are playing Truth or Dare in the living room when Jackson decides he's hungry. Lilly, seeing him in the kitchen, plots a plot...

Lilly: Jackson, truth or dare?

Jackson: _(looks up in confusion) _I'm not playing your silly game.

Lilly: _(shrugs) _Question was asked, you have to answer.

Jackson: Fine, Truth.

Lilly: _(grin) _Who do you like?

Jackson: _(smirk) _I like a lot of people. Your turn, truth or dare?

Lilly: _(sigh)_ same.

Jackson: _(sneaky) _What is the name of the boy you have a crush on?

Lilly: _(pause)_ You know, you guys have a lovely ceiling…

Miley: _(gape)_

Jackson: _(frown) _That's not an answer…

Lilly: _(innocent) _Sure it is.

Jackson: It makes no sense.

Lilly: _(shrugs) _It's not supposed to. Miley, truth or dare?

Jackson grumbles as he returns to his room about little sisters and their hot (not that he realizes he's thinking such thoughts) friends dragging him into chick games no guy in the right mind would want to play...

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Oliver: _(walks in)_ What are you doing?

Miley: _(smiles up at him)_ Playing Truth or Dare. Would you like to play?

Oliver:_ (dazed by smile)_ Sure...


End file.
